


Double The Fun | Matt Casey Ft Antonio Dawson

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [18]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Would love to see a smut of casey x reader x Antonio if that’s possible. Something to do with Halloween costumes and getting their opinions and it all goes wrong into a threesome???❜❜-hazelsmith1994Pairings: Antonio Dawson x Reader, Matt Casey x ReaderFeaturing: Antonio Dawson, Y/n (Reader), Matt Casey.Summary: Y/n gets Matt and Antonio’s opinion on Halloween costumes only for it to turn heated.WARNINGS: smut, sex, oral (female receiving), threesomes, light choking, 18+, double penetration, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), errors (cause Grammarly likes to miss some), rip ovaries.Word Count: 1911A/N: Got an Antonio Dawson or Matt Casey or One Chicago request? Send it in.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Reader, Matt Casey/Reader, Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey/Reader
Series: One Chicago [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Double The Fun | Matt Casey Ft Antonio Dawson

Matt and Antonio sat on your bed. Waiting patiently for you to come out with the next Halloween costume you wanted their opinion on. Their heads looked up in the direction of the master bathroom door.

Their eyes darkening with lust as you walked out in a tight black bodysuit. Cat ears on your head. A black choker around your neck. Black fishnet garter tights, as well as black knee-high boots and a tail. Both men bite their lower lip. Feeling their bulges grow in their pants.

“So, what do you think?” You asked them. Giving them a pleading look, as you bit your lower lip while twirling the tail in between your fingers. this only seemed to make their erection grow.

Antonio and Matt looked at each other. Nodding their heads. This seemed to make you grow anxious. They turned their attention back to you. Giving you a mischievous smile.

“We love it, In fact, We want to rip it off of you.” Antonio spoke. Making you open your mouth in shock. You quickly closed it. Antonio’s words sinking in. You felt yourself get slightly wet. Making you clench your thighs together. This made Antonio and Matt smirk devilishly.

“Do you want Matt and I to have you? Both of us pleasuring you at the same time?” Antonio asked. As you bit your lips. Getting wetter and wetter by the second. You nodded your head yes. Making both men smile.

You took the first step. Sauntering over to them. Making them moan.

You stopped in front of them. Standing in between them. Their eyes raking over your body. Both of them moaned as they looked at your boobs. Reaching both your hands towards Antonio and Matt. Gently caressing their jawlines with your fingers. Making their eyes flutter slightly. You pulled away smirking at them. As you looked at Antonio and Matt with a devilish smirk.

You quickly straddled Antonio taking him off guard. Lowering your head down towards his. Antonio looked at you intently. As your eyes fluttered closed. Pressing your lips against his softly. Grinding against his pelvis. Making Antonio groan into the kiss. His fingers raking through your hair. Gripping your hair tightly, as he deepened the kiss. Your hands resting on the sides of his neck.

Matt let out a moan, as he watched you make out with Antonio. His hand palming his covered erection, biting his bottom lip.

You pulled away from Antonio. Panting, as you tried to regain some air in your lungs. Eyes darkened with lust. You gave Antonio a smirk, then turned your attention towards Matt. Taking your bottom lip in between your teeth. Giving him a seductive look, while beckoning him to come closer to you so, you could kiss him. Antonio’s fingers loosened from your hair. His hands falling to your waist and gripping it.

Matt obliged, coming closer to you. Leaning forwards towards you. your fingers clasping underneath is chin, as your lips captured his lips. Kissing him feverishly all the while grinding against Antonio’s crotch. Matt’s hands cupped the side of your face. Pulling you closer to him. Both of you moaning into the kiss.

Antonio leaned closer to your neck. moving your hair to the side, lowering his head towards your neck. Placing feather-light kisses on your neck, making you moan into Matt’s mouth. Antonio smirked against your neck. His hand gripping your hair tightly, pulling you away from Matt’s lips making you pout.

“How about we give y/n the best orgasm she will ever have?” Antonio spoke to Matt. Making Matt smirk.

Antonio’s grip on your waist tightened as he flipped you onto the bed. Taking you off guard. His body pressed up against yours. As his lips connected with yours. Kissing you passionately. Matt crawled over to Antonio on you. His lips pressing against your neck. Trailing heated kisses along your neck, then towards your shoulder. His hand snaking down towards your thigh. His fingers fumbling as he undid the snaps closure at your crotch. Slipping his finger against your wet slick folds. Smirking against your shoulder. While his other hand slipped the strap of your bodysuit down. all the while slipping a finger into your wet core. Making you moan into Antonio’s mouth.

“She’s wet.” He mumbled against your shoulder. The vibrations making you even wetter. You slightly bucked your hips trying to create more friction.

Antonio broke the kiss. His lips trailing your jawline, then your neck, making you arch your neck back, as Matt slide his finger in and out of you. Trailing kisses up towards the crook of your neck.

“More.” You gasped out. Hands gripping Antonio’s sides. Antonio and Matt smirked against your skin.

Antonio tugging the other strap off your arm. His mouth stopping near your cleavage as he tugged the bodysuit down. freeing your cleavage. Both of their bulges tightened against their pants as they saw you had no bra on.

“No bra, naughty girl.” Antonio taunted. Looking at you with lust blown eyes. Making you moan.

He lowered his mouth down towards the valley of your breast. Trailing butterfly kisses down till he reached were the bodysuit rested. Neglecting your boobs. He moved his head down towards your core was, Matt removed his fingers from your core, making you let out a whine, just as Matt's fingers were removed, Antonio replaced it with his mouth. Making you let out a loud moan. head tilting backwards as your mouth opened in an o shape. Eyes fluttering closed.

Matt trailed his mouth down towards your jugular. Then towards your boobs, one of his hands cupping your boob while his mouth wrapped around your boob, sucking your nipple. Making you moan. A jolt of pleasure rippling through your entire body. Antonio sucked harder. Gliding his tongue in between your folds. Matt mouthed his mouth onto your other boob. Your toes curling as waves of pleasure washed over your body. One of your hands gripped Matt’s hair, while the other one gripped the bed sheets tightly. Knuckles turning white. 

Matt moved his mouth away from your boob making you gasp at the cold air hitting your nipples. Both nipples rising.

Matt moved his head down to your core. Attaching his mouth to your clit. Swirling his tongue around your clit. While Antonio continued to eat you out. Antonio pinned your hips down as you kept bucking them up.

Moaning out their names, as well, as gasping. Gripping tightly onto the bedsheet as well as Matt's hair.

You felt the familiar sensation forming in the pit of your stomach. All this pleasure was too much for you. Your orgasm washing over you in an intense amount of waves, making you release into Antonio’s mouth. Your whole-body convulsing under their touch. Antonio swallowed your cum. Giving you a few more sucks before pulling away. Matt did the same removing his mouth from your clit. Your eyes fluttered open as you saw both men stare intensely at you.

“I’ll go underneath, and you can go on top.” Matt insisted as he continued to stare at you with lust-filled eyes. Making you tremble.

Your mouth slightly watering as both men stripped their clothes off. Your eyes raking over their bodies. Eyes darkening with lust. Feeling a dull ache between your legs. You clenched your legs together when they freed their erection. Biting your lower lip. Both men smirked at you.

Matt took the first step crawling over to you. Laying beside you. Craning your neck to look at him. His blue eyes were dark with lust. One of his hands grabbed your chin. Pulling your face closer to him, as he kissed you passionately. Eyes fluttering closed. His arm snaking around your stomach. pulling you on top of him. You gasped into the kiss. Making Matt slip his tongue into your mouth. His hand that was on your chin slipped away, trailing down your sides to his erect erection. Grabbing his shaft and aligning his cock with your entrance. Slowly entering you. Both of you moaning. Tilting your head back. Resting it against the crook of his neck. His hand that went to his shaft grabbed your throat gently. Still kissing you deeply, as he thrusted in and out of you. One of your hands rested by Matt’s side, gripping the bedsheets. While the other one held onto his wrist, while he continued to choke you lightly. His other hand resting on your side.

Antonio felt precum drip from his tip as he watched Matt’s dick slide in and out with you. His hand gripped his shaft. Moving his hand up and down a few times, then stopping as he made his way over to Matt and you kneeling. His knees on either side of Matt’s thighs. Aligning himself with your entrance.

“Oh my god.” You gasped out, as you felt yourself stretch out as Antonio entered you. His cock rubbing against Matt’s cock. Both men groaned. Thrusting in and out of you at different times. Your grip on the bedsheets tightening. Knuckles turning white.

It took the boys a few more thrusts to finally thrust in an out at the same time. Creating a rhythm. Waves of pleasure coursing through your body. You felt pure bliss. Your walls clenching around Matt’s and Antonio’s cocks.

Matt pulled his mouth away from your mouth. Resting his head against the side of your head. Your head quickly fell back, exposing your neck. Antonio quickly took advantage of your exposed neck. Leaning down, hovering above you as he trailed kisses along your neck. Making you let go of Matt’s wrist and grip the back of Antonio’s head.

Moaning loudly.

The sound of moans, groans and gasps, as well as skin on skin, could be heard throughout the room.

Trembling with pleasure, toes curling, eyes rolled back in your head. Mouth open in an O form. You felt your second orgasm arise. A familiar feeling forming in the pit of your stomach. Though Matt and Antonio weren’t far off from coming as well.

You felt Matt’s warm breath of your ear. Making you shiver slightly.

“You like having two dicks inside of you, don’t you?” Matt asked, as Antonio and he continued to thrust into you.

“She loves it.” Antonio answered for you. Smirking against your neck. Both men looked at each other, smirking at each other. Antonio’s thumb went down to your clit. Rubbing circles.

“We can tell you are close. Let it go, baby, come on our cocks.” Antonio commanded in a deep low voice. Making you let out a moan, your grip tightening.

Both men continued to thrust into you feeling their cocks twitch as your walls clenched around their cocks, your cum coating their cocks, their thrusts got sloppier as their climax’s peeked, both moaning and groaning, as they released their warm seed inside of you. their cum mixing with yours. Making you moan. Matt’s grip on your stomach tightened.

They gave one last thrust before stopping. Their cocks still buried deep inside of you. Antonio collapsed on top of you making Matt and you groan. Antonio buried his head Matt’s hand slipped away from your side grabbing your hand that was holding the bedsheets. Fingers intertwining his fingers with yours. You let go of Antonio’s hair, reaching out to grab his hand. Antonio happily obliged. Intertwining his fingers with yours. All breathing heavily.

“The cat costume it is then.” You smirked, making both men chuckle…


End file.
